In Three Words
by XXRikuXXAxelXX
Summary: 2D struggled to tell Murdoc how he feels. T just in case.


[Noodle POV]  
2D mumbled words to himself that not even I could hear, even though I was right next to him. He looked to me, or at least I think he did. He tried to say something, but nothing came out of his lips, then he cleared his throat.

"Hey Noodle?" He said to me.  
"Yeah? What is it?" I asked.  
"What do you think of Murdoc?" He asked. He got me there, I had never give much thought about Murdoc as the person he is. "Like what kind of person do you think he is, in like three words describe him." He clarifyed.  
"Unfeeling? Womanizer? Horny?" I was only guessing, I didn't know if I was even 'in the ball park'.  
"You think? Does he only like girls?" He asked, with a curious look in his eyes. I was getting a bit suspicious now. "I don't know man, why don't you ask him yourself?" I said to him, as I rolled my eyes. He sighed. "Do you want me to ask him? I'll do that for you." I said with a large sigh following.  
"Please do! I would appreciate it so much!" he said excitedly. I stood.  
I got to Murdoc's room, it was cracked slightly, I peered in, women swarmed around him, touching Murdoc in all places. His eyes eyes were dull looking, like he wasn't enjoying the touches. I knocked and watched some of the girls move away in terror.  
"Enter." was all Murdoc said. I pushed the door open. "Murdoc, I need to have a word with you in private." I asked. He guestured for the many woman to leave, they went into a secret room I didn't know existed. "I have a question?" I asked.  
"What? Ya wanna shag too?" He asked. I had a look of disgust on my face at the question.  
"Uh, no, I want to ask do you only 'shag' girls, or do you 'swing'?" I asked. He looked a bit confused. "I do believe that I only shag girls but I've never tried a guy on for size." He said. I sighed. "Why do ya ask?"  
"I think you and 2D would make a great couple." I lied. Then I left. I went down stairs to tell 2D what went on, he smiled about my lie about him and Murdoc as a couple. He went to his room and I didn't see him since.  
[2D POV]  
I went to my room as happy as a could be, Murdoc and I make a cute couple! I was happy. I slammed my door and shuffled through my dirty clothes to my bed. There was a slow knock on the door. "Come in." I said calmly. The door opened, showing Murdoc's face.  
"Hey faceache?" He said. I groaned at my nickname. "Can I try something with you?" He came in and closed the door, he locked the door. He sat on the bed next to me. I was excited I think I know what he was going to do. He leaned close to my face, his crooked nose was so close to my nose. He placed his dry lips on mine. I pressed my lips against his, mine were squishy and his were kinda crusty feeling, but I enjoyed it so much, I memorized every moment, I counted the seconds and dually noted them, 35 seconds, then a break, then 20 more seconds, then another short break, 33 more seconds, then he pulled away looking me in the eyes. "Wow, I never knew how good kissing a guy is, it feels better then shagging a broad!" He said.  
"Can we go out Murdoc? Like date each other?" I asked, that was me making my move. He looked at me eagerly.  
"If we can do that again faceache!" He said, it didn't bother me that time that he called me faceache. I kissed him hard on the lips. I pulled him into a laying down position on my bed. I memorized all of these kisses one by one and I wouldn't forget any of them for a moment. I ran my hands up and down his clothed back. His long tounge made it into my mouth, Our tounges wrestled for dominance, of course his won, he took advange of the dominance, he shoved his tounge down my throat, I began to cough and he pulled away.  
"2D oh gawd. I'm sorry..." He said, that was the first tie he called me by my name in a long time. He sat up looking down at me.  
"Did you just say 'sorry'?" I questioned. He got his usual mean look. "Oh god did I offend you?" I asked thinking he'd leave me.  
"Is it wrong that I say I'm sorry?" He looked extremely angry as he usually does. "No!" I was starting to freak. "there's nothing wrong with it!" I started to talk fast like I do when I'm nervous. "I didn't mean to offened you, I'm just not used to you saying sorry about things! When you push me or something you just grunt and move on!" I was talking so fast he looked confused, like he didn't what I was talking about. "And you do it like everyd-" I was interupted by Murdoc's lips on mine. I blushed brightly. He kissed me deeply. His teeth grazed my lip, almost breaking the skin. My heart jumped at the feeling. I smiled. He smiled back at me and my heart felt like it was break dancing. He pulled away from me, I smiled at him. He smiled back and then stood.  
"I should go...tend things..." Murdoc said. I nodded. When he left, the door closed and that was my cue to lay on the bed and think over things.  
[Katy (Fan) POV]  
"OMG! The newest news of the Gorillaz is that 2D and Murdoc are dating!" I said as I went through my twitter page, Becky just stared at me in disbelief.  
"OMG No way that's true!" She said. I showed her the tweet from the Murdoc twitter page. She flipped out at the tweet. I adjusted my 2D shirt. Becky alsways envied my shirt, but she likes Murdoc more and I'm head over heels for 2D. The newest news made us wonder why in the hell 2D and Murdoc of all people would get together, of all people. I sent out a mass text to all my friends about the new Gorillaz news, as I always do, every time a new CD or a new t-shirt came out I was first to know, I was following 2D and Murdoc on twitter and I was also registed at , it also didn't hurt that I worked at Hottopic. I even added my guy friends and Co-workers to my mass text most were already in the know, but others couldn't believe it, this was the biggest news in Gorillaz history! Like this is major big! Not just one of those hook ups that all the celebrities do. Becky and I flew over to Plastic Beach and there was already a crowd of fans, mainly yaoi fangirls. We went through the crowd. Murdoc stood there hold 2D's hand, there was a smile plastered on Murdoc's face. 2D look absolutely scared and embarassed. A news reporter asked,  
"Murdoc sir, are the recent rumors true about you and sir 2D, er, Pot." Mudz smiled and looked at the reporter, his smile was wicked, very sinister.  
"They ain't rumors cause I told the public me self that me and faceache are dating." He said.  
"Oh My God! Murdoc! Can you kiss 2D for a picture? For our fan club?" A girl asked with her camera in hand. He nodded.  
"Why not?" He said.  
"I don't know about this Mu-" 2D tried saying, but Murdoc kissed him deeply on the lips. So many of the fans, including Becky and I snapped photos, I sent one to all of my friends as proof for the news that I reported earlier. By the time the kiss ended the crowd was cheering, there was a fan in the back crying, saying about how she lost her Mudz.  
"A'ight that is enough for you fans, go back to your normal horrid lives, you lowlifes..." Murdoc said pulling 2D inside. In astonishment fans left.  
"Come on." Becky said to me.  
"Becky you go on ahead of me I'll be just a few minutes if I'm not back in 10 minutes take the plane back, but come back to get me in a few hours." She said heading to the small plane her family owns. I walked in the oppisite direction, toward the cave entrance of the Gorillaz hideout. I knocked on the etrance door instead of someone answering, the door opened to me by itself. This short guy stood there in the messy place.  
"Excuse me sir...I need you use the restroom, do you know where it is?" I asked in my cutest voice. He pointed to some elevator thing.  
"The Lift." was all he said. So I pushed the down button, I don't know why, it just glowed a certain way making me push it I guess, the elevator opened. I looked at the list of rooms, I had a puzzles expression because the only thing that I could think would have a bathroom, was, 2D's room. I pushed the button to 2D's room. The evelator stopped two floors down. There I exited the evelator and saw 2D's door, all I could hear was 2D talking to Murdoc.


End file.
